Danser encore
by Takinza
Summary: Juste avant que tout dérape, les derniers moments des quatre maraudeurs.


Auteur: Takinza

Disclaimer: Les maraudeurs appartiennent à JKR, la chanson est "Danser Encore" de Calogero.

**Une ride dans la glace **

**Je me fais vieux **

**Dans le lit j'ai de la place pour deux **

**Avant que la vie ne passe **

**Je veux garder l'envie**

_1992- Remus_

Lentement, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il était là, immobilisé, les mains sur les rebords du lavabo, confronté à son reflet… à sa propre image. Là une nouvelle cicatrice, là une nouvelle ride, et là, une nouvelle mèche grise. Putain, qu'il faisait vieux. Il n'avait même pas quarante ans, et déjà, il ressemblait à un vieux. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tourna le robinet. L'eau coula dans ses mains jointes puis fut expédiée sur son visage. Il releva les yeux… raté. Chaque fois, il espérait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêves, il espérer effacer ces marques de souffrances, de solitudes, de tristesse, qui l'avaient vieilli prématurément. Et chaque fois, il était obligé de constater que ça ne changeait rien, qu'il était bel et bien dans la réalité.

**Une ride à la surface **

**Sommes nous heureux **

**La lumière s'éteint peu à peu **

**Avant d'être dans le noir **

**Je veux garder l'espoir**

_1981- Sirius_

La pluie tombait à grosse goûte, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ce soir, il était attendu. Le premier vrai Halloween de son filleul. Ça se fête ! Mais il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, et il savait que la mère du petit chérubin n'aimait pas qu'il arrive à l'heure… elle n'avait jamais fini à l'heure…alors, autant qu'il soit en retard. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour laisser passer les voitures… il aimait marcher la nuit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'asphalte recouvert d'eau. Les goûtes de pluie laissaient derrière elles une série d'anneaux… c'était joli.

Une idée vint à son esprit… était ce ça être heureux ? Une vie comme celle-ci ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi apaisé…et il pensa…qu'importe ce qui lui arrivait maintenant, il avait été heureux… un reflet vert apparu dans la flaque d'eau… il releva la tête vers le ciel et là, il se perdit peu à peu dans des profondeurs sombres … son esprit s'étant comme éteint doucement… Y avait il encore espoir ?

**Et danser encore… **

**Avancer toutes voiles dehors… **

**Et danser encore… **

**Envoyer valser la mort… **

**Dans le décor…**

**Dernier avis de tempête **

**Dernier refrain **

**Vivre sans penser au lendemain **

**Danser que tourne la tête **

**Et chanter l'air de rien**

_1981- James_

Il regarda dehors, le soleil se couchait. Un cri retentit derrière lui. Son fils jouait sur les genoux de sa mère. Il les regarda un instant, puis, il prit la décision de suivre l'avis de son meilleur ami, son frère. Ils allaient changer de gardien du secret. Ils seraient sûrement mieux protégé. Depuis le début, ils n'avaient vécu qu'au jour le jour, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus agri ainsi. Il devait penser à l'avenir, à son fils, à sa femme. Il devait penser à tout ça, à leur bonheur. Ils avaient vécu dans un monde créé par leurs esprits, pour ne pas affronter la réalité. Il avait toujours vécu ainsi, de sa naissance à son mariage, et à la naissance de son fils. Mais il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de cesser de rêver… de cesser d'être aussi insouciant.

**Une dernière cigarette **

**Un verre de vin **

**Ramasser les miettes du festin **

**Faire avant que tout s'arrête **

**La fête jusqu'à la fin**

_1977 -Peter_

Il regarda longuement son reflet dans le verre qui lui faisait face. Le liquide brun lui renvoyait son image, cette image qu'il haïssait tant. L'image d'un zéro, l'image d'un maraudeur raté, l'image d'un traître… Il avait pris sa décision. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait, il était temps. Il ne supportait plus d'avoir chaque jour sous les yeux ce choix à faire. D'un côté, l'amitié, de l'autre, le pouvoir et la gloire. Il n'y avait pas photo… il avait fait son choix. Lui qui jusque là avait été si insignifiant, si méprisable, allait enfin être quelqu'un d'important. Il allait les faire trembler de peur, et ils regretteraient de l'avoir traité de la sorte.

D'un coup sec, il vida son verre et en redemanda un autre. Autant profiter une dernière fois d'une soirée entre maraudeurs. Bientôt, ça serait révolu. Parmi eux, il y aurait un traître… un mangemort. Alors… autant en profiter jusqu'à la fin… jusqu'à la fin…

**Et danser encore… **

**Avancer toutes voiles dehors… **

**Et danser encore… **

**Envoyer valser la mort… **

**Dans le décor…**

_**FIN**_


End file.
